perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Abilities
See Class Traits and Classes Each class in Perfect World has its own special ability that makes it unique. Some abilities may not be completely obvious or seem so special, and some classes share abilities. Official Forums: Class forums Untamed 'Venomancer' Venomancers are very adept in using poison, and can tame animals to fight with them. Each pet that is tames has its own attributes and skills that can be used in combat. *'Venomancer' - Venomancers can tame certain monsters throughout Perfect World and use them as battle pets. They can also transform into foxes, which gives them certain power ups. 'Barbarian' Barbarians are strong and often serve as the front-line defenders on the battlefield. They mainly rely on their brute strength during attacks. Compared with other games, Barbarians are supreme Tanks; they even have an attack whose damage is based on their HP *'Barbarian' - Barbarians can transform into tigers, which gives them certain power ups. Winged Elf All Winged Elves can fly from level 1, although the starting wings only take the character as fast as the character can run. 'Cleric' Clerics can heal, curse, and can call on the elements of thunder and wind to do their bidding. They can even raise fallen comrades in battle. Compared with a lot of other games, Clerics in PWI are capable soloers; their magic does Metal damage, and the Physical damage that makes them dangerous to other Arcane Armor wearers in PvP. *'Cleric' - Clerics can learn skills to heal themselves and other characters, as well as revive other characters. 'Archer' Archers utilize wooden equipment like bows and arrows and other long range weapons to ward off attackers and would be enemies. *'Archer' - Archers are an excellent long ranged class, relying less on MP and more upon ammunition. They do Physical damage, of course, but their magic is Metal-based as well Human 'Wizard' Wizards are hot tempered but warm hearted masters of the conjuring arts. They can utilize the elements of water, fire, and earth to their advantage. *'Wizard' - Wizards, unlike other spell-casting classes, use spells based on three elements: Earth, Water, and the Fire that is their speciality. 'Blademaster' Blademasters are close combat warriors who are potent with or without weapons. They are swift, agile, and quick to attack and evade assailants. *'Blademaster' - The blademaster is one of the most important damage dealers in the game. They are the most capable of classes due to their weapon handling, stuns, and skill that make them quite lethal. Tideborn Tideborns can learn a skill to transform into merfolk underwater. This skill increases their swimming speed past that of other class's, and increases their defense. *'Assassin' - Assassins can learn skills to become invisible to monsters and teleport to a target's location. *'Psychic' - A Psychic's skill tree is filled with curses/debuffs (power downs) and buffs (power ups), as well as attack skills, giving them more curses and buffs in their arsenal than other classes.The psychic is the type of shaman which manipulates the power of the sacred heart converted into soulspheres and making him the master of reflects, unique in PWI through the Soulburn skill especially,and that can reflect even when they`re using Psychic Will,which makes them immune to physical hits for a while. Their attacks are based on Earth and Water damage. Earthguards Earthguards are the guardians of nature and has the gift of the "Third Eye". Their skill are mostly made of Wood and Earth. This race is divided into 2 classes: *'Seeker' - This class has hard-hitting skills and great-damage dealers. They are ranged/melee damagers. *'Mystic' - They heal a little, summon avatars that have different effects, and they can breed plants that attack and cast spells to enemies. None of their pets are true tanks like the Venomancer, but neither do they need to be leveled up. Nightshade *Stormbringer - Metal and Water attacks; can cast some of their spells while moving *Duskblade - a little tougher damage dealer than Assassin, sacrificing a little damage accordingly Category:Classes